


Thunderstorms

by BookGirlWithLove



Series: Johnlock Challenge Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Part of the 221B Summer Challenge: Thunderstorms. No beta, no Brit pick. I tried a different style of writing here for me - definitely outside my comfort level - but I'm looking at these challenges as a way of trying new things.  Thanks. :)





	Thunderstorms

Touching you in the dark. Looking at your face in the brief flashes of lightning as the storm rages outside our window. Your dark swirls coming to life as I run my fingers through them. Once only an unattainable desire, now my reality.

You roll into my chest, your arms close to your body as you seek my warmth. It’s instinct to pull you into me - I’d never know how to deny you. You cover my wound. The moment you agreed to be mine I became more than yours. 

You relax in your sleep as the sound of thunder begins to recede. I feel your body soften. Moments when we’re together like this - this undisturbed serenity - are too often interrupted. 

I lean down and press my lips to the space between your eyes as I close mine. I softly whisper the only words I’ve left to say, knowing you’re asleep but wanting to hear them out loud. 

“Marry me.” 

You softly open your eyes and meet mine, surprising me at how wide awake you actually are. You breathe out in disbelief and my heart breaks at how unprepared for this you are. How have I not shown you that you are everything to me?

“Yes. John. _Yes._ ” Your tears on my neck.

The storm is gone. You and I. We belong.


End file.
